Dancing In My Nuddy-Pants
Dancing In My Nuddy-Pants is a book by English author Louise Rennison. It was published in 2003. It is the fourth book of ten in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. Plot After Rosie's fish party, Georgia is in her room in a state of confusiosity. Dave the Laugh told her to choose between him and Robbie. She decides to go with Robbie, but still feels a little uneasy about her decision. Meanwhile, downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road have come round to complain about Naomi's pregnancy, as they think Angus is the father. After getting no calls from Robbie, Georgia phones Jas to ask her if she knows anything. Jas tells her that Robbie wanted to meet Georgia at the clock tower at 7:30. Georgia quickly rushes up to her room to prepare herself to see him. She meets him at the clock tower, they go for a cappuccino, and Robbie tells her about the band's trip to London. Georgia still manages to make a small fool of herself, but Robbie still likes her. Back in school, Georgia's French class is taking a trip to Paris for a weekend in January. Madame Slack is chaperoning with Herr Kamyer and Gorgey Henri. Georgia and her friends also create a new thing called, "Let's go down the disco!" where they do manic disco dancing whilst the teachers have their backs turned. Of course, nothing goes right in Georgia's life, and she accidentally tells Jas about having snogged Dave the Laugh. And once Jas has found out, she will not let it go. And to make things worse, the disco dancing gets Georgia and Rosie in trouble when Hawkeye catches them at it. They are both given bad conduct marks and made to stay behind every day after school to help with the school panto, Peter Pan. They're given the unfortunate task of sorting out props and helping the cast into their costumes. The cast includes Wet Lindsay as Peter Pan, her friend Tragic Kate as Wendy, Melanie Griffiths as Tinkerbell, and Nauseating P. Green as Nana the dog. Problem is, Robbie and Georgia made plans to meet up after school. Georgia has to rush down to the front of the school and tell Robbie about having to stay behind to help with the panto. Robbie tells her that he came to see her out of school, but couldn't hang out because the band has a conference call with an American record label. The result of the conference call is that the label wants to sign the Stiff Dylans and have them go on tour there! Georgia starts softening up to her vati so he'll be more willing to go on the road with the band. She asks if she can go to the class trip to Paris and he says yes. Georgia hopes that when she asks to go to America with Robbie, he'll say yes to that as well. Backstage shenanigans go on. Wet Lindsay tries to take off her tights by herself but ends up crashing into the sanitary napkin dispenser, witnessed by Georgia. Georgia also shows Rosie that Lindsay wears a thong by sticking her compact mirror underneath the stall door whilst Lindsay is changing out of her costume. Opening night has a small hitch, when Melanie flies into a piece of scenery, which falls over to reveal Miss Stamp having a fag. On the last performance night, Georgia and Rosie discover theatrical fur backstage, and put it on themselves when they have to hand a prop to a cast member. No one ever notices, which makes the whole situation funnier to Georgia and Rosie. Robbie then leaves to spend Christmas and New Years' at the Isle of Man with his family, then afterwards on a mini-tour of Wales and Scotland with the Stiff Dylans. Before he goes, he gives her a mix tape for Christmas. The tape has songs that he recorded solo. Georgia thinks they are all love songs about her, but they turn out to be about endangered species, apart from one track about Vincent van Gogh. Georgia calls it "music to slit your wrists to," and wonders briefly why on earth Robbie has to be so depressing in his music. Things get even stranger when Robbie comes back from the mini-tour with the band and comes round to Georgia's house, not in his car, but on a secondhand bike. On Christmas Day, Naomi goes into labor and gives birth to her kittens. Mr. Across the Road then stomps over and takes Bob and Georgia back to his house. As it turns out, the kittens look like mini-Anguses, so Angus did get Naomi pregnant after all. Finally, Georgia's class gets to go to Paris. Everyone is going apart from the Bummer Twins, Nauseating P. Green, and Astonishingly Dim Monica. The Ace Gang sign up to go to the Eiffel Tower with Gorgey Henri on their first day. Jas wanted to go to the sewers, but Georgia talked her out of it. On the ferry ride to France, Georgia holds onto a flagpole to stay upright. But when the boat lurches violently, the pole comes off in her hand. Madame Slack decides to "make a big international thing" about the incident and makes Georgia apologize to the captain in French. When they get to their hotel, Gorgey Henri allows the Ace Gang to be in one room together. The next day, Gorgey Henri takes the girls to the Eiffel Tower. While Georgia and Jas were walking up the stairs, a bunch of schoolboys looked up their skirts. Jas had on her huge knickers so it didn't matter to her, but Georgia had to walk with her legs clamped together. By the Seine River, the girls pass a street musician playing a saxophone. When they walk by, the bloke puts down his saxophone and starts doing this mime juggling. It takes Georgia a while to realize that he's pretending to juggle her breasts. The next day, the girls are off with Herr Kamyer to the Champs Elysées. He goes off to get a map at the tourist information center, but comes back with a walking stick. They tried to get Herr Kamyer to fall into the Seine by pretending to take a phot and asking him to step back a bit. Unfortunately, Herr Kamyer looked back before he moved so he didn't fall in, and now the girls have a souvenir photo of Herr Kaymer and his koala cardigan. That afternoon, the girls are with Gorgey Henri, Madame Slack, and Herr Kamyer at the Notre Dame cathedral. Georgia and Jas try to get a souvenir photo of the Ace Gang with their haversacks under their coats (so they look like hunchbacks), but when Georgia accidentally steps on the grass a bunch of park police start making a scene. They don't know what's going on, because they don't speak enough French. Henri finds out what's going on, and Madame Slack gives the girls bad conduct marks. The following day, the girls go to Pompidou Centre before they get back on the ferry. Georgia spots a cute boy smiling at her. Just when she's about to ignore him and eschew her red bottomosity, he goes off. But then he comes back with a red rose, offers it to her, kisses her hand, and goes off again. Before the girls get on the ferry, they manage to get some souvenirs: comedy berets. Then they have an uneventful trip home to England. When Georgia gets home, her mum gives her a note from Robbie. The note is very sweet and says that he misses her and can't wait to see her. When the girls get back to school, they find out from Slim that two girls were arrested for shoplifting. At first, they think it's the Bummers, but then they find out it's Nausating P. Green and ADM (Astonishingly Dim Monica), and they have both been expelled from school. The Ace Gang is stunned, as they didn't think either of them could pull off shoplifting. Georgia later finds out that the Bummers bullied both girls into shoplifting leather coats for them. They got caught because P. Green tried to steal multiple coats at once and got trapped in the revolving door when she tried to leave. Georgia and the rest of the Ace Gang go to the Buddha Lounge for the next Stiff Dylans gig. Whilst the band is playing, Georgia's having a laugh with her friends and Dave the Laugh. He even makes her conga dance to a slow song. They go get a drink, and Dave tells her about the three different types of Horns. The Particular Horn is when you fancy one person, the General Horn is when you fancy multiple people, and the Cosmic Horn is when you fancy everything and everyone. This gets up in Georgia's head and she can't stop thinking about it. All this General Horn business causes Dave to break up with Ellen. He tells her that it wouldn't be right to lead her on like this. Ellen is crushed and even asks to go to sick bay in the middle of maths. During break, the rest of the gang finds out the news. Things then get worse for the rest of the girls. Jools fights with Rollo, and Rosie finds out Sven is going home for a month. Georgia gets a surprise when Miss Stamp names her hockey captain. As a protest to Georgia being captain, Wet Lindsay resigns from the team. She leads the team to a tournament where they win six times in six matches. Georgia even scores in every match, and makes a speech when she accepts the cup for her school. In an effort to cheer up Rosie about Sven leaving, Georgia sees Mr. Attwood's "ring the bell for the caretaker" sign and decides to joke around. She rings his bell then asks Mr. Attwood, "why can't you ring your own bell?" Mr. Attwood goes ballisticisimus whilst Wet Lindsay watches everything and snitches to Hawkeye. Hawkeye calls Georgia into her office and sacks her from being hockey captain. Sad, glum, and feeling lonely as a clud, Georgia's wandering round the courtyard with the Ace Gang when they see the Bummer Twins having a fag on a pile of coats. Only it's not actually a pile of coats. It's actually two first formers. Sick of them, Georgia goes to Slim and tells her that the Bummers made Nauseating P. Green and ADM shoplift for them. The Bummers are immediately suspended. Georgia then gets a serious phone call from Robbie, and when she goes to meet him, he says that he's not going to America with the band. He's leaving the band to spend a year on an ecological farm in New Zealand. He's realized it's "a hollow, shallow facsimilie of a sham to be a pop star". Jas comes round to spend the night and cheer her up. Once again, wandering round, lonely as a clud, Georgia bumps into Dave and they take a walk in the park. He tells her that he's upset that Ellen is upset, and she tells him about Robbie. They end up snogging again, and Georgia begins to wonder if her Cosmic Horn was given to her by God for a reason. Dave said that they are only teenages and that they havenm't been teenagers before, so how can they know what they are supposed to do. Category:Confessions of Georgia Nicolson Category:Cool Category:Nice